Present samplers for sampling formation fluid allow materials associated with the drilling of a well, such as drilling muds, etc. to enter the sampler along with the formation fluid.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for sampling formation fluid so as to obtain an uncontaminated representative sample including temperature and pressure data.